golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Phyris
Summary Phyris is the Main Character in Divide and Consume. Phyris starts of in the 1st Realm as a unique soul that is a cluster of an uncountable number of souls of a specific Soul Type. She later develops as a Protocell in the 2nd Realm and lives through history. When she reaches a certain point, she is moved up the Realm tree and her real journey begins. Plot Summary * Spoilers (Obviously) Phyris begins her journey in the 2nd Realm after she was moved from the 1st Realm. She creates almost all life on Earth and hesitates to the last second to save humanity during the Great War. (aka: World War 3) Humanity was both content, yet angry that she had only now stepped in from just being an observer. Though, they were also partly skeptical since she did not give proof besides appearing in many places at the same time. Phyris saved Jane from being a Blood Slave of Vampires, only to have Jane be angry at her. Phyris gives her time to think it out and eventually makes a deal with Jane to help free other entrapped humans from the cruel rule of the Vampires. Personality Phyris' personality begins as an inward introvert but quickly develops in the opposite direction for her to fit in with society. Techniques Valyiska has to develop her own Dao and techniques due to her special soul, spirits, and bodies. She may take in the techniques of other cultivators but they are only as useful as toothpick. * Artificial Dantian Technique - Her body originally only supported numerous Micro-Dantians; however, she needs one large dantian so that she can create and cultivate complicated Daos. Soul It is unknown what specific quality this soul type originated from however, it at least had the quality that made new souls of the same type gravitate towards it. When they intersected, they developed bonds that were stronger almost as strong as Grandmist, interlinking a soul web of ludicrous proportions. She has over a quintillion souls or more. Her soul type counts for a soul type in the entire Multiverse that gathered together, which is a lot of souls. However, before she developed and after she developed, new souls of her type had been grown, so she is not the sole proprietor of that soul type. Phyris is technically a Hivemind of bound souls. Each soul in her hivemind could technically gain individuality but this doesn't happen in the story. Spirit Her spirit is special in that it forms at each Soul access point. Meaning that when she develops a temporary body, she technically has over a trillion Spirit Manifestations. Cell Cultivation Cell-Bodies As a Protocell, she does not have any DNA. However, she does have micro-tubules, mitochondria and a central center that could be considered a 'Nucleus' where her soul tunnels are located at. Progenitor Phyris was the progenitor of life on Earth. When she developed the use of DNA, she released several cells to the wild and they ran their course to create myriad species. Body Her body can be of any form or shape, even emulating a rock. Category:Main Lead Category:Non-Humanoid Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protocell Category:Undying Body Category:Hivemind Category:Alive Category:Soul Bound Category:Unique Category:Progenitor Category:Micro